


Tell me what you want

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Complicated Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murder
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Lui riceveva, riceveva, riceveva da Yuto tutto ciò che l’altro aveva da offrirgli.E in cambio non era in grado di dargli altro che briciole del proprio tempo, quando tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare era passare il resto della propria esistenza con lui.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke





	Tell me what you want

**~ Tell me what you want ~**

_“Io ti ho dato tutto, Ryo. E che cosa ho ricevuto in cambio?”_

Yamada aveva voglia di piangere.

Aveva ripensato a quelle parole per giorni e giorni.

Aveva pensato all’espressione delusa di Yuto mentre gli parlava, e si era accorto con una certa colpa di star continuando a guardare l’orologio, atterrito dal fatto che Daiki potesse rincasare da un momento all’altro.

Il più piccolo allora se n’era accorto, e così come era arrivato era uscito da quella casa, senza dirgli una parola.

Ora Ryosuke si diceva che avrebbe dovuto fermarlo, che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa di più, per permettergli di non andarsene con quella sensazione di rabbia nei suoi confronti.

E invece era rimasto a guardare, inerme come sempre, solo perché ancora una volta non aveva avuto il coraggio di agire.

Aveva provato a chiamarlo.

Quella sera, e quelle a seguire, perché quando si incontravano per lavoro l’altro sapeva bene come evitarlo, e Ryo sperava che almeno gli concedesse la grazia di rispondergli.

Lo capiva, eccome se lo capiva.

Era da mesi che loro due si incontravano di nascosto, nei momenti e nei luoghi più impensabili, era mesi che si professavano un amore che non poteva uscire allo scoperto, ed era mesi che Ryo giurava di non provare più niente per Daiki.

E Yuto con ragione continuava a dirgli di lasciarlo, allora, di rimanere con lui, là dove era il suo posto.

Yamada prometteva, e poi gliene mancavano le forze.

Non riusciva a guardare negli occhi la persona che aveva amato così tanto e dirgli che quello stesso amore non esisteva più.

E ancor meno gli riusciva di guardare negli occhi Nakajima, sapendo quanto lo stesse deludendo sempre più man mano che il tempo passava, e lui continuava a tornare nel letto di Arioka tutte le notti.

Lui riceveva, riceveva, riceveva da Yuto tutto ciò che l’altro aveva da offrirgli.

E in cambio non era in grado di dargli altro che briciole del proprio tempo, quando tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare era passare il resto della propria esistenza con lui.

Uscì fuori di casa, senza prendere il cappotto.

Un po’ di freddo, decise, gli avrebbe fatto bene.

Camminò in direzione di casa di Nakajima, sebbene non fosse affatto vicina all’appartamento che lui divideva con Daiki.

Nemmeno questo importava; camminare a quell’ora di sera, quando le possibilità di essere visto e riconosciuto erano minime, non gli dispiaceva.

Camminava e pensava, e rifletteva su ogni singolo momento passato con Yuto, su quanto fosse felice ogni volta che era con lui, su quanto male si sentisse ogni volta che doveva andarsene.

Era stata la cosa giusta da fare, ne era certo.

Dire addio a Daiki non era stato affatto semplice, ma era la cosa giusta.

Ora voleva solo chiudersi fra le braccia del più piccolo e lasciarsi consolare, e crogiolarsi nel calore della sua stretta, convinto del fatto che da quel momento in avanti le cose sarebbero andate meglio.

Quando finalmente arrivò di fronte al suo palazzo, suonò il citofono e si costrinse ad ascoltare il tono dubbioso dell’altro che lo invitava a salire.

Quando gli aprì la porta, sentì una stretta al cuore per quanto gli sembrava bello, e alla serenità che gli dava il solo pensiero che finalmente sarebbero potuti stare insieme, senza più nascondersi.

Ed era così preso che si accorse a malapena del suo sguardo inorridito.

“Ryo, cosa... cosa è successo?” chiese, con tono flebile.

Yamada gli sorrise, avvicinandosi.

“È finita, Yu. Daiki... è finita” rispose soltanto, facendo come per abbracciarlo, e rimanendo quasi deluso quando lo vide scansarsi.

“Perché sei sporco di sangue?” sussurrò il più piccolo, cercando di mantenere il respiro regolare.

Ryosuke sbarrò gli occhi.

Perché non era felice quanto lui?

Perché non riusciva a capire che finalmente loro due sarebbero potuti stare insieme?

Si era tanto lamentato del fatto che lui si limitava a ricevere senza mai dare niente, e ora vi aveva posto rimedio.

Gli aveva dato la vita di Daiki, e ora erano finalmente liberi.

Era questo che Yuto voleva.

No?


End file.
